Things you don't know about me
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! You may think that all of this is lies; that not a word of this is real. You can believe that. All I ask is that you read what I've written and think about it. Then you can decide for yourself. DG. Ginevra's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue. I own this story though!

&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

You may think that all of this is lies; that none of this is real. You can believe that. All I ask is that you read what I've written and think about it. Then you can decide for yourself...

&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

You may not know me. It's all right; there's no need for you to feel ashamed. You're not the only one who doesn't know me. In fact, no one really knows me. The only person who I can truly say that knows me is my boyfriend and he doesn't know that much about me (no offence meant).

The first thing you may not know about me is that my name is Ginevra Weasley. Not Virginia, not _Ginerva_. Ginevra. My parents gave me that name and I am proud of it. Now with that piece of information, you will also know I have red hair, six brothers, parents, and not a lot of money.

The second thing you may not know about me is that I was possessed many times by Voldemort at the tender age of eleven. So now you know that I was also the one who controlled the Basilisk and Petrified all of those people. Well, at least they didn't die. I made sure that the Basilisk only went for people (or cats) that couldn't get killed. Mrs. Norris was first, just to warn everyone, although not many people understood the warning. It also threw people's suspicions away from me. I know you must think I'm a terrible person, but I didn't want to get caught and expelled. Besides, Tom was controlling me, for the most part...

The third piece of information may come as a shock to you, to anyone probably, but we all need to be shocked once in a while... I liked being possessed by Tom. The power he had, the darkness... It all gave me such a big rush; I still get tingly just thinking about it.

The next thing you won't know is whom I'm dating. My boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. Don't gasp and go pale like that! I don't care what you think of him, or me. Despite what my brother and everyone else say about him, Draco can be quite nice, as long as you know what he likes. He has the same kind of power, darkness and authority that Tom did, perhaps even more. When he walks into a room, everyone goes silent and immediately makes way for him. It is amazing how afraid people can get from the simple rumours and posture of a person. He knows I love power, as does he. It's my only weakness; Draco has two more, which I'm not going to write here, as it's our own private business, and I don't think you want to know anyway. We both know that it was his power and authority that attracted me to him. Then there was the fact that by me dating Draco, Ron and Lucius would go absolutely psycho. My final reason for dating Draco was pure sexual attraction and lust. Both of which are increasing every day, I shamelessly admit.

The fifth thing you don't know about me is that I love the dark. Sure you might think, 'How can she like the dark after being in the Chamber?'. Well, like Tom, I liked being in the Chamber. The Chamber is actually quite cosy and comfortable when there is some light inside it. Apart from the small fact that there are old snake skins lying around, and a few things were smashed up in the final battle between Harry and Tom, it is still in good condition. Yes, I have been in the Chamber many times after my first year. I like the way that when it's dark and everyone's asleep, I don't have anyone breathing down my neck (Draco does sometimes, but that's another story) telling me who I should be, what I should like, what I should or shouldn't do, etc. The dark is the only time when I feel like myself. Besides, the best things always happen at night.

Yet another thing that you may not know about me is that I like Potions and Professor Snape. Yeah, yeah, I know. The total 'Snape is evil' business. Well, he's not, so get over it. Severus has a kind of power and authority over people too. It's not the same as Tom and Draco's power, but it's just as effective. Potions is an excellent subject and it's in the dungeons where it's dark... I like the way that different potions give a person power over people and their actions. Did you know that by simply mixing monkshood and clover together, you can knock a person unconscious for three hours? If you add some thyme into it, then you can kill a person. Amazing how just simple herbs can have such deadly affects, isn't it?

The final thing you won't know about me is that I hate liars. Ok, not such a big deal for the last big shock, right? Well... Remember the battle I mentioned above with Harry and Tom? I forgot to tell you that Tom said he'd be back for me, and he never did return. I _really_ don't like liars. People that hate me, hurt me, love me, criticise me, disgrace me, I can handle, but liars? Oh, no... If you lie to me, then you won't live to regret it. It took me six years to find Tom again, and when I did... Well, let me say that I let Harry take credit for something he didn't do. That's right... I killed the infamous Lord Voldemort. Only two people noticed the hand marks around his neck when they brought his dead body up out of the Chamber, everyone else was busy congratulating Harry for killing Tom, and 'saving' me. Severus and Draco noticed. I am sure that Dumbledore would have noticed it too, had he been alive.

&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

Harry is still The-Boy-Who-Lived, Ron is still Harry's best friend, Hermione is still the bookworm, Draco's still regarded as the 'bad boy', and I am still Ron's little sister. Yet there is one difference now... You know the truth.

&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

Think about it...

&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

(a/n: _Tell me what you think! I like reviews, so review! _)


End file.
